


And Then It Was - Ch 1

by JustAWaywardWinchester



Series: And Then It Was [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Fluff, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWaywardWinchester/pseuds/JustAWaywardWinchester
Summary: Exhausted from a hunt, you are happy for a relaxing day with Dean. Until something else comes along……





	And Then It Was - Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this series.

The concrete floor of the bunker was cold on your feet as you walked to the kitchen. Wrapped in your robe, you shivered at the bitterly crisp air that seemed to overtake the halls. Over 12 hours of sleep still couldn’t make up for how exhausting that last hunt had been. You would have stayed in bed if it wasn’t for your growling stomach. And the fact that Dean was not next to you.His absence always woke you.  A quick bowl of cereal, maybe some coffee, and it was back to your room to binge some Netflix. 

 

Dean was already in the kitchen, eating some toast and reading a paper. “Hey there, sleepy head. Want some coffee?” He nodded toward the pot. 

 

“Yes, please,” you answered desperately. He reached up to grab a mug off the shelf and turned to the machine and fill it.  

 

Dean handed you the mug and you relished in the warmth of the ceramic as he looked over you quizzically, “Sweetheart, you were sleeping for like, ever. What’s going on?” He sat back down at the kitchen table, watching you closely like you were about to pass out then and there in front of him. 

 

You sighed heavily as you sat across from him, “My last hunt was brutal. This damn werewolf would just  _ not  _ quit. I haven’t been this beat in a long time. I’m going to eat some breakfast, have some coffee, and spend the rest of the day melting my brain on television.”

 

Dean looked down toward his paper without actually looking at it. “I knew I shouldn’t have let you go by yourself. What if you got hurt?”

 

“Oh, Dean. Stop it,” you scoffed. “We have this conversation every time. I am a damn good hunter and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.” You threw a wink at him and his face softened into a smile. You could always make him smile. 

 

“Alright, Ms. Badass” he retorted as he placed his crumb covered plate into the sink, “why don’t you ditch the tube and come help me with Baby. I gotta do some work before we go out next. I ain’t about to let her break down on the side of the road in the middle of fucking nowhere.”

 

You threw your head back with an exaggerated moan, “Ugh, fine.” You lost your poker face and giggled as you hopped out of your seat. You loved working on Baby with Dean. When you first started dating, he taught you everything under her hood and you fell in love with him over sweat, grease and lots of swearing.

 

You left Dean to wash the dishes and went to your room to get change. Leaning down to put on your shoes, a wave of nausea washed over you.  _ Woah _ . Maybe downing that cup of coffee on an empty stomach was not a good idea. You shook it off and went down to meet Dean in the garage. 

 

“Thanks for the help, baby” he said gruffly. The roughness of his voice was your favorite sound. 

 

“Of course, babe. I love spending time with you, especially when we’re not killing things,” you replied as you smiled at him sweetly. 

 

He popped the hood and the smell of gasoline filled the garage. It took every fiber of your being not to puke right onto Baby’s engine. Whirling around, you bolted out of the garage and ran full tilt to the bathroom. Your stomach emptied itself of your non-existent breakfast as Dean knocked fervently at the door. “Sweetheart?! Hey, are you alright?? Talk to me!” He was frantic. 

 

“I’m fine, Dean.” The cool porcelain of the tub felt good against your back. Had a bulldozer run you over at some point and you didn’t notice? What the hell was the deal? You never got sick. 

 

_ Fuck. _

 

You froze, thinking back to 10 years ago when you and Dean were only a fling. Your first and only fling, in fact. There was a lot of a booze and not a whole lot of forethought, which led to slight panic when your monthly friend was later than usual. Remembering that time, your heart raced as you reached to the back of the bottom drawer and pulled out a pregnancy test from the box you had stashed there in case something like that happened again. 

“Y/N?!?!” Dean called from the other side of the door. 

 

Fuck. You forgot he was there. He was going to have a cow and you needed to think. In peace. “Babe, can you please get me some soda or something?” you called. Without a word, his heavy boot steps headed toward the kitchen.  _ Okay _ , you let a deep breath out. That would buy you some time. After what needed to be done, you waited for the longest 3 minutes of your life. 

 

Two pink lines glaring back at you left more questions than answers. 

 

_ Well, fuck.  _


End file.
